Yakimochi No Kotae(Marichat)
by Shxsxki
Summary: Chat Noir esta celoso, ya que piensa que a Marinette le gusta alguien más. Cuando por fin se decide a declararsele ella le da la sorpresa de que se siente igual que el.
**Emm, creo que queda muy claro que Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, solo algunos personajes.**

* * *

Lo estoy oyendo, pero no quiero, no me gusta, me arde la cara y precisamente no de nerviosismo. Una charla de quien te puede gustar con tu amiga.

-¿Te gusta Adrien? ¿O Nathaniel?-Te preguntaba Alya

-¿Q-Que dices? ¡No!-Gritaste

-Viejo ¿Te pasa algo?-Llego Honey a preguntarme

-Nada-Le respondí un poco irritado

Solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado mío.

Yo conozco la razón por la que estoy así, estoy enamorado de ti, Marinette, pero aun así no puedo confesarte que siempre pienso en ti.

Llegaron todos y la clase pasó, hasta llegar la clase de Física, todos salimos al campo de la escuela, en donde se realizan las actividades físicas.

-¡Buenos días chicos! El día de hoy los chicos jugarán fútbol, chicas ustedes jugarán tenis-Grito el profesor de Física

Vi cómo te arreglabas el cabello y te acomodabas tu ropa, como muchos de los demás. Pero aun así, perdona que me haya enamorado de ti, aunque tenga valor para luchar contra el mal, no tengo valor para confesarme. No consigo hablarte, mucho menos confesarme, estos sentimientos hacen que tenga celos por ti.

Pensé en ti de nuevo. La verdad es que…

* * *

La pelota de fútbol me golpeo en la cara haciéndome caer. Sentí como sangre brotaba de mi nariz. Lloré pero no por el golpe, si no por lo que pensé al golpearme, porque me hace mal el pensar que estas con alguien más. Creo que esto es lo peor que alguien te puede desear, porque quiero que entre tu yo haya más que amistad. Pero yo se… Que aún no te lo puedo decir.

-¡Tu nariz sangra!-Escuche el grito de Honey

-¡Esto es malo! Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería-Exclamo Nathaniel mientras yo solo lloraba

Ambos me ayudaron a levantarme poniendo mis brazos en sus hombros. Ellos notaron que lloraba cuando lo hicieron.

-Hombre, no llores solo porque bloqueaste la pelota de cara-Me dijo Honey

-Oh vamos, debió dolerle-Dijo Nathaniel

-Yo no estoy llorando-Sollocé-No del todo-Dije

Ambos sonrieron mirándose cómplices y me cargaron, tal vez saltaba de techo en techo pero nadie nunca me había cargado más que mi padre y mi madre cuando era bebe.

-¡Bájenme!-Les grite pero aun así no me bajaron

Escuche la risa de Marinette, muy disimuladamente voltee a verla, nos estaba mirando junto a Alya y NekoGirl mientras se reían.

* * *

Llegue a la escuela con mi mochila en el hombro, iba a entrar cuando noté que tu venías llegando del otro lado, vi que un trozo de pelo resaltaba en tu cabeza.

-Buenos días, creo que vienes despeinada hoy-Le hable y me felicite mentalmente

-Será nuestro secreto ¿Te parece?-Me dijiste mientras te sonrojabas para luego acomodarte tu pelo y entrar

-¿Cuan linda puede ser?-Pensé mientras tapaba mi cara sonrojada

Tus palabras, mi primer secreto contigo, que perfecto es el mundo cuando tú estás el Marinette.

* * *

Estabas viendo a Adrien y a Ladybug salir de la mano, los veías con tristeza, ¿Acaso te gusta Adrien? Eso es imposible, definitivamente no podría pasar.

Te pusiste a llorar cuando se fueron, quise ir hacia ti, pero mi cobardía pudo más y no me acerque.

* * *

Moví mi cabeza ante mis pensamientos, que intranquilidad, y todo por estos celos que me desgarran más y más, yo… realmente…

-¡Quiero tenerte solo para mí!-Grite

No había nadie en el aula y era hora de receso, salí con mi mochila rápidamente y busqué entre los pasillos para encontrarte hasta que te vi, estabas caminando sola por un pasillo vacío, solo estábamos ahí tú y yo, me acerque a ti.

-¡Marinette, espera!-Grite en un momento de valentía

-¿Q-Que pasa?-Te diste la vuelta mirándome directamente y un poco sonrojada

-¿Puedes por favor venir al salón después de clases? ¿Cómo a las 4?-Pregunte

-Claro, ahí estaré-Me respondiste sonrojada

* * *

Ya era la hora, tengo miedo, mucho, soy héroe de Paris, tengo mucha valentía y coraje para luchar contra akumas, no debería tener miedo, aun así, ya no es momento de dudar, me repetía.

-No es momento de dudar-Susurré para abrir la puerta

Ahí estabas Marinette, recargada en una mesa un poco sonrojada, me viste, creo que me estoy sonrojando, cerré la puerta y me acerque.

-Marinette-Susurre

-¿Si, Chat Noir?-Preguntaste

-Marinette yo…-Susurre-Me gustas Marinette, te amo-Dije sonrojado con los ojos cerrados

-Chat-Te interrumpí

-Si es que tú, quieres ser My Princess, juro que…-Te abrace-Todos los días te haré feliz-Dije mientras te abrazaba como si mi vida dependiera de ello

No decías nada, eso me irritaba, tenía miedo, tengo miedo, no la quiero perder, sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar. Sentí tus brazos cálidos abrazándome.

-No me gustaría oír una conversación de quien te puede gustar-Dijiste sorprendiéndome-Reconozco que estoy muy celosa de ti-Dijo-Ayer, no di a la pelota de tenis por estar pensando en ti-Dices-Cuando te vi jugar con los chicos, me reí, de nerviosismo y de felicidad-Dijiste-Cuando me hablaste por primera vez sobre mi pelo desarreglado, me sonroje, quería que fueras tú el primero en notarlo, fue mi primer secreto contigo-Dijiste para que yo comenzará a llorar más-Los celos me invaden que hasta me hacen pensar que podrías estar enamorado de otra-Dijiste

-Marin-Ahora tú me interrumpiste a mí

-Mientras estaba aquí, pensé que esto podría ser una declaración de amor, no me equivoque-Dices-Si, si quiero ser tu princesa, Chat Noir-Dijiste para separarte de mí y mirarme

Estabas llorando al igual que yo, sentías lo mismo al igual que yo, me agarraste de las mejillas y me acercaste a ti, me besaste.

Yo correspondí, me siento tan feliz.


End file.
